The Fear of Losing You
by andreakayy
Summary: POST Wanna-be In The Weeds. Clearly, this story contains BBR. It's not just a one chapter. I'm thinking a few. Brennan comes dangerously close to losing Booth and it kills her not literally Review, please.


**I had to write a follow-up to this.  
B/B x 1000000!! :D REVIEWWWWWW!  
Guys, I obviously don't own Bones.**

Chapter 1

Bones stayed hovering over her partner. Tears fell from her eyes onto his face. Her hands were soaked in his blood. His vision began to fade.

"NO! BOOTH STAY WITH ME! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU! BOOTH!" Her voice cracked. Everyone around her meant nothing. The only thing that mattered was the one in front of her. She kept her hands firmly on his wound, trying to control the bleeding. She wasn't succeeding. It was as if all the things going on behind her melted away. Angela's voice pulled her out of it.

"Brennan, I hear the ambulance outside. Booth is going to be fine! I promise you." Her hand was on her friends shoulder, watching her. Bones' face never left Booth's.

"We don't know that Angela," She spat back, tearful and miserable.

"I'm hoping." Angela reassured. Bones never moved her hands from Booth's chest until the medics pulled her away.

"Wait what hospital is he going to?" Bones heard the name mixed with shouts from people around her. Angela had to answer for her.

"Saint Claire, sweetie, you can ride with me and Hodgins." Angela tried to calm down her frantic friend whose tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"No. I'm staying with him. I'm staying with Booth." They started taking Booth away on the gurney; Bones followed. "No, I'm riding with you guys." She pleaded as they tried to push her away. The younger paramedic slightly nodded an okay as they hurried into the ambulance. Bones watched painfully as they tried helping Booth, putting the oxygen mask on him, checking his heart rate as they zoomed past traffic. They lost him twice, but luckily were able to revive him both times. Bones sobbed in her hands. He was losing so much blood.

That bullet was for her. Booth had a son. He didn't deserve this; he could not have this. She should be the one lying in that gurney, not him.

Everyone hopped out of the back of the ambulance and ran into the emergency doors. They pushed the stretcher through another set of doors. Bones tried to follow, but some nurse in blue scrubs stopped her.

"No! I got to get back there with him. I have to be with him!"

"Look miss, I know how you feel. Please, just wait in the waiting room and we'll call you when you can. Are you the wife? Girlfriend?"

"No." Bones answered silently.

"He has lost a great deal of blood, but we have good hope that he'll be fine. After he had been revived for the second time his vitals remained strong. I'll call you when you can see him."

She turned around slowly with anger to find Angela standing with Hodgins. Cam, Jack, Dr. Sweets and Zach were there also, all concerned for Booth.

As soon as she saw all of her friends faces watching her intently he bottom lip began to tremble. She fell into Angela's arms crying.

"He'll be okay. He will won't he, Angela?"

"Oh sweetie, I sure hope so."

"He's lost so much blood."

--  
Ten minutes later, everyone was silent in the waiting room. Booth's cell, which was in Bones' pocket, began vibrating. She knew who it was before she even looked at it. It read 'Jill' on the collar ID.

"Parker's nanny..." Bones whispered to Angela. Bones sniffed and wiped her tears before answering the cell phone. "Jill?"

"Dr. Brennan? Can I please talk to Seeley?"

"Actually..." She tried to fine the words to explain what had happen. She only teared up even more. "There was an accident."

"What kind of an accident?" Jill asked, shocked. Bones could only imagine, Parker standing there listening, hearing Jill's reaction, hearing the word 'accident'. Bones only hoped Parker was asleep in his bed.

"He..." Her voice cracked. "He got shot." She heard a shallow gasp on the other end. "A nurse assured me that he would be fine. But he's lost a lot of blood. How's Parker?"

"He's in the other room watching TV. He should be going to bed soon but-"

"Just bring him down here."

"I don't have my car..."

"I'll come get him. I... I'll tell him what happened." Bones was shocked at the words that just came out of her mouth. How was she to tell a child? After they hung up she had to explain why she was leaving. "Cam, can I have my keys?"

"Brennan where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I... I have to get Parker."

"What?" Angela asked. "I really don't think you should be driving. You're a mess. I'll drive you."

"Angela, I'll be fine. Besides... I think I'm closest to Parker out of everyone here." She remember back when Booth invited her fishing with them both. It was hilarious. _Booth_. _Parker_. No... she would not even think of a negative 'what if' scenario. She would not. Cam threw Bones her set of keys.

"Do you even know what to say?" Angela asked as Bones walked away. Bones turned her head and then continued walking. She didn't know what to say. She was clueless.

--  
Bones walked right up to Booth's door. When Jill answered, Bones saw Parker there on the couch watching the end a SpongeBob episode in sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Parker," Jill got his attention. "You're going to go with Dr. Brennan."

"Bones," There was so much Booth in him. Parker calling her by her nickname given to her by Booth made her tremble. "Where's my dad?" Bones looked to Jill for help.

"Parker," Jill kneeled down by him. "Dr. Brennan will explain this to you once you arrive where you two are going." Parker grew worried, Bones could tell. "Here," Jill grabbed a light jacket and helped Parker put it on.

"Okay. Bye Jill. If my Dad comes home, PLEASE don't tell him I stayed up past my bedtime!" Bones and Jill shared a look. Parker didn't notice.

"W... Why are we at a hospital?" You young boy asked, still in Brennan's car. She got out and made her way around to Parker's side. She opened the door and unbuckled him. He spun around to sit on the side. "Why are we at a hospital?" Parker's eyes rimmed with tears. Bones grabbed his small hands.

"Parker," She began. "You know that your Daddy and I work in a very high risk job, right?"

"Yes," He mumbled.

"Sometimes people get hurt and-" Parker busted into tears. Bones pulled him into a hug. "Shhh. The nice nurse told me that they could save him." Bones' voice broke. She pulled back, holding his shoulders. She dried his tears with her thumbs while he continued to whimper. "We're going to see if you can see your Dad, okay?" He nodded. "I know for a fact that he'll like to see you. I also know," Bones pulled him out of the car, "that he's not going to want to see you sad." Parker nodded.

"Did you see him yet?"

"N... No not yet."

"He'll like to see you too," Parker mumbled. Bones looked down at the boy holding her hand. "I think he likes you. He won't admit it though." He almost laughed. They walked through the emergency doors. When they entered the waiting room everyone was in the same position.

"I'm going to go see if Parker can go see his dad," She told them slowly. Her tears subsided but you could tell they were ready to come back at any minute. Parker's eyes were red and puffy. "Excuse me," Bones said to the same nurse that confronted her earlier. "This is Agent Booth's son. When can he see his father?"

"Actually, I was just about to check in on that. I'll be right back." When she returned Parker was crying into Bones' stomach, she hugged the young boy. "He just got out of surgery. He's not quite up yet, but he can go in any time."

"Can she come too?" Parker asked, wiping his eyes. How could she say no?"

"A...alright," the woman stuttered.

Nurses and doctors left the room as Bones and Parker walked in. Parker hid behind Bones. Booth lay still, lifeless. Bones gave Parker's hand a tight squeeze, encouraging him.

"Daddy," Parker mumbled, inching closer to his father. Bones remained close to the door. Parker remained at his father's side in a chair before he fell asleep an hour later. Bones carried him to the couch in the farther side of the room and took Parker's place in the chair. She cried onto the cold sheets of the bed while she held Booth's hand. Moments later he woke up.

"Bones," his voice was in a whisper. He strained it out. She looked up, full of tears. She smiled, almost laughed. She pulled him into a hug, one that would not hurt him. She lightly kissed his cheek. "What... happened?"

"You don't remember?" Bones whispered, remembering Parker was fast asleep on the couch. "It was Pam. She shot you," The memories began to rush into Booth's head all too quickly.

"I remember," he said quietly. He could only speak in a quiet tone. "She was going to shoot you so... I couldn't have her shoot you," Bones' eyes began to well up with tears. She turned away to wipe them.

"I... Booth... It's my entire fault. I thought... I thought I was seriously going to lose you. It's always my fault Booth. Every time you get hurt it's because of me." He lightly squeezed her hand.

"Don't blame yourself. Besides I rather it be me than it be you."

"What? Don't say that Booth! You have Parker, and so much for you."

"I have you too," Booth added. "And I couldn't lose you." Bones stroked his cheek. "I told you how dangerous it is to have relationships in our line of work."

"Yeah, but still it doesn't explain why Pam tried shooting me."

"She asked me the other day when we met alone if you and I had a relationship. I told her we didn't."

"We don't. But yet she thought we did?" It became all too clear to Bones. She remembered how Booth was looking at her on stage. She loved it. His eyes never left her. The way she felt... Pam must have noticed. And that's why she fired.

"What happened... after?"

"She raised her gun, so I shot her. I tried to get you to," her voice began to crack as more memories flooded into her brain, "to stay with me. But you just kept fading Booth. I... I thought you were gone," She pulled back again to wipe her tears.

"Well, I'm not. I'm not gone, Bones. I'm here. I'm here with you. I'm here with you, and I'm not leaving you." Bones smiled back, sweetly. She lowered her head to rest on the bed. She just realized she was very tired.

"Booth, you should get some rest." Booth was weakly smiling at Bones. She lowered her head onto the bed once more after seeing him close his eyes. She quickly fell asleep.

--  
Minutes later Jack, Angela, Cam, Sweets, and Zach came into the large hospital room, seeing the sight of Bones sleeping next to Booth in the chair, her cheeks stained. Everyone felt relieved to see that Booth pulled through surgery alright. Everyone seemed to fine it cute how Bones was nest to Booth. Everyone that is, except Cam. She felt awkward seeing her ex with Bones like that. She just reminded herself that everyone was just as happy to see him pull through surgery.

"She really loves him." Angela said staring at the two.

"What?" everyone asked in a hushed tone, shocked and surprised.

"I don't know... doesn't it seem like it? Never mind... I mean as a friend. Listen, I'm going to call Rebecca since nobody did yet." Angela awkwardly left the room, leaving everyone else. Perhaps she said too much. Of course she said too much. It wasn't even the complete truth. Bones never admitted liking Booth to her anyways. Angela just had a strong feeling she did. She's usually right.

**NEXT CHAPTER... shall be interesting.  
Please Review. Did anyone else cry at the end of this episode?  
I forreal did!**

Once again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
